Invading Your Heart
by leijan
Summary: Once I caught you with one lie, it makes me question everything else that you said. Chloe joined a secret group that claims to give justice to the unresolved hopeless beaten and broken women. She joined in purpose. She wants revenged and she wants justice for her half sister. Bechloe with side Jaubrey


A/N:

This is my first fanfic. Finally giving it a try after reading numerous of entries here. Constructive criticism? Most welcome. Enjoy reading!

I don't own pitch perfect.

Summary: Once I caught you with one lie, it makes me question everything you have said.

She walked into the coffee shop and headed directly to the counter. As she lined up at the back of the few other customers who are already in there, she glanced at the corner of the establishment to check if her usual spot is taken. She smiled to herself upon seeing it's unoccupied. When it was her turn to order, the cashier smiled to her acknowledging that she was a regular customer of the shop. She ordered her usual favorite combination, a large Iced-chocomocha flavored drink and two medium sized overloaded cheese burger with coleslaw and tomato on top. A she sat down to her favorite spot waiting for her order, she looked around to check for any possible familiar face. She sighed to herself and thanked the heavens for not seeing any.

Beca regularly comes to this coffee shop. She usually spends her late afternoons sitting in her favorite spot, while eating and writing her songs. She likes the shop for its great food, good ventilation, and perfect music choices and most importantly, it is not typically crowded. She likes silence and solace.

After few minutes of waiting, her order finally arrived. She immediately grabbed the glass of water and drank it to half. She took a deep breath and it was the first time of the day that she felt relaxed. The quiz in her theology class started her day rough, followed by her annoying group mates' ranting about their final project updates. She had been avoiding them for few weeks already because their ideas would contradict to each other like all the time. She used to be independent and confident about her ideas, her comfort used to be working with groups..but not anymore.

It was the first day of Chloe's mission and she was nervous more than ever. She knows that this mission is very important to her more than any other assignments she had triumphantly executed before. She put on her light blue skinny jeans and dark gray tank top. Her gorgeously loosed red hair matches perfectly her modern red lipstick and fine line eye shadows. Before leaving their shared house she knocked on her best friend's room .

"**Bree, im leaving. Will you be ok to drive alone**?"

The door opened and a tall blonde with sleepy green eyes appeared in the doorway. Aubrey is Chloe's best friend for 10 years. They met each other in the first day of high school and had become inseparable since then. After graduating from Barden University, Chloe is now EENT specialists and Aubrey specializing in intelligence Law.

"**Yes Chlo, finally I got my driver's license renewed yesterday, so you're saved from picking me up every after office hours. And hey! It's going to be your first day for the new assignment, how do you feel about it?"** Aubrey said, throwing an inquisitive look to her best friend knowing the importance of this special assignment to Chloe.

"**Yeah I'll be fine. I am excited for this, remember? To get things fall in their right places. Get those people to their knees.**" Chloe said with conviction and revengeful look.

"**You can do it. I'll back you up all the way**." Aubrey assured.

It was a short 15 minute drive from their apartment. Chloe is now nervously standing in front of a coffee shop, where everything will start, where she will release all the loathing, the hatred that she hid for a long time in her heart. She knew this day will come. And she had prepared for this.

She entered the coffee shop and unexpectedly it was crowded. She had been studying the daily routines of this shop for the past few weeks and normally it's not jam-packed. But today, all the seats were taken.

_Well this will make my work easier. _She walked inside and placed an order.

"**Can I sit with you? All other tables were taken, and I figured out you're alone, so maybe we can share this table?"** Chloe flashed her killer smile making sure to rob the target's attention.

Beca shook her head away from the stressful thoughts of how her day went. She grabbed her first burger and began eating. She was a little bit surprised when she realized that the coffee shop was unusually jam-packed today and all seats were taken. After her first bite of the burger, she pulled out her notebook and pen from the bag and started writing. She was working on a new song that her best friend Jesse requested to her.

"**Can I sit with you? All other tables were taken, and I figured out you're alone"**

Beca slowly looked up. As soon as her eyes landed on the stranger's she was immediately entrapped. Beca felt like she was drowning into the ocean blue eyes of the person who is now attempting to invade her private –favorite-coffee shop spot.

"**So maybe we can share in this table?" **

Beca was so sure she heard few more words from her invader, but she can't figure out what they mean. Her mouth slightly opened as she was attempting to say yes, but her voice would not come out. She was now mentally kicking herself for acting like such a high school overwhelmed kid.

"**Ah..um, yes.. sure yes." **Becastumbled with her answer, as she felt her cheeks turned red.

_That's it kid. Be staggered_. Chloe smiled and sat down in front of Beca, fully aware that she managed to execute the first step of her mission with flying colors. Beca was clearly caught by her magic charm right in their first encounter.


End file.
